Payback
by Opal Skye
Summary: Lenalee gets pissed at the accusations Leverrier continues to spout about her friends— which led to her nodding her head in satisfaction in a prison cell after kicking the Inspector across the face with her Dark Boots activated. One-shot.


**Payback**

 **Summary:** Lenalee gets pissed at the accusations Leverrier continues to spout about her friends— which led to her nodding her head in satisfaction in a prison cell after kicking the Inspector across the face with her Dark Boots activated. One-shot.

"Allen Walker is a traitor who has strayed to the side of the Noah. There is no doubt in my mind that he was fully intending on betraying us from the beginning," Leverrier's voice spread across the hall, causing finders and the remaining Exorcists to whisper to each other. "Which is why he escaped with other Noah members— while he had the chance. With the Fourteenth inside him, he is probably already a Noah."

Lenalee clenched her fist, her amythest hues darkening as she bit her tongue, glancing to the floor. When they were all summoned to the hall to hear what the Inspector had to say, she already knew that Allen would be one of the first people mentioned. What Leverrier had to say afterwards, however, stunned her.

"Yu Kanda is also a traitor, since he defended Alma Karma, who made our valuble third Exorcists go berserk," Leverrier smirked widely. "Not to mention that he disappeared with the help of Allen Walker using the Ark gates. It's a pity, since he was one of our strongest. But I'm sure he can be easily…replaced."

Lenalee's eyes flashed, biting down on her lip and causing it to bleed, about to move, but Miranda grabbed hold of her arm, shaking her head.

"C-Calm down Lenalee…" the older woman tried to calm her. "Don't let him get under your skin…"

The Chinese Exorcist took a deep breath, the snapped her head when Leverrier continued to speak, wondering what else he was going to say that could make her any more… _furious_. She was upset, but anger was affecting her more than anything.

"Lavi…no, Bookman Junior, along with Bookman himself," Lenalee felt her blood go cold. Was he being serious? Lavi and Bookman were clearly kidnapped. Hopefully he would just be stating the actual facts. "Though we've gotten information from Chaozii Han regarding the two, I have to point out that the Bookman's never had full intentions with staying with the Order, only ever seeking out information. There is a possibility that they could have switched side…recieved a better offer. So if either return, we'll be taking them into custody and monitoring them."

Lenalee couldn't listen to Leverrier spout his nonsense anymore. She took a step forwards, ignoring the stares she got, including the one from her brother Komui, which silently pleaded with her not to do anything stupid. Her Innocence sparked, causing most to back away from her as she called out, voice echoing across the hall.

"Allen isn't a Noah!" she shouted, pushing her way through the crowds of finders trying to calm her. "Allen is one of us! Allen risked his life for the Order and suffered greatly. Allen….Allen is my friend! _Our friend!_ So don't you try and make everyone believe he's a bad person!"

Komui felt his face go pale as Lenalee approached the steps, Leverrier smirking, having not seen Lenalee speak to him with such anger before.

"A friend? I don't need to make people believe Lenalee— I'm just stating facts. Allen Walker _is_ a _Noah_."

"No he isn't!" Lenalee snapped, making her way up the steps, her boots activating as she picked up pace. "And take back what you said about Kanda! After everything the Order has done to him— and Alma— you have the audacity to put the blame on him? I'm thankful that Kanda is finally free! Free from how corrupt the Order is becoming!"

Everyone gasped at her comment, backing away as the steps beneath her feet suddenly cracked, the CROW surrounding Leverrier making a move to immobilize her, but Leverrier himself raised a hand, believing that Lenalee wouldn't make a move against him.

"We done what we had to, to survive. Yu Kanda was a result of that. It's what Exorcists sign up for."

"So that's what happens to us when we die too?" she hissed. "And _how dare you_ say Lavi and Bookman might have possibly swapped to the Noah's side. I know Lavi. I know how much he cares, even though he tries to show that he doesn't. He would never side with the Noah. With the way you're treating things, the Order is becoming just as dark at the Noah family!"

Leverrier's eyes darkened at that, about to say something, but Lenalee suddenly disappeared from sight, causing the CROW to move quickly, but it was already too late. She was directly beside him, raising her leg high and then booted him across the face, sending him flying off to the side before she was finally restrained with CROW feathers.

Komui wanted to step forwards and reach out for his sister, but Leverrier was quick to get back onto his feet, wiping the blood away from his burst lip.

"Lenalee Lee," he growled lowly. "You are being detained for trechery. Until a further decision can be made…you are being stripped of your rights as an Exorcist."

She bowed her head, being brought down to her knees, knowing how much attention was focused on her at that moment in time. Slowly, Lenalee raised her head, but rather than showing fear, anger or tears— she had a bright smile on her face.

"That's fine by me…Leverrier."

…

Which was how she ended up in a holding cell, her legs weighed down heavily by sealing tags. She stared at the wall, still smiling as she thought back to Leverrier's furious expression, knowing he had to resist the temptation to spit blood.

"He had it coming. For everything," she spoke to herself, clasping her hands together, closing her eyes. "Allen…Kanda…Lavi…you would all be pretty mad at me for doing something so stupid, huh?"

She started laughing, ignoring the questioning murmers outside her cell door.

"Stripped of my rights to be an Exorcist?" Lenalee reopened her eyes and then glancing upwards, towards the ceiling she was positive was grimy and damp. "I don't care. Why would I be when my friends…they're…"

She clenched her hands, feeling tears well in her eyes before she reached up and wiped at them, slapping both hands against her cheeks and took a deep breath, the smile returning to her face.

"Sorry brother. I know you're trying your hardest to make sure I'm not punished so bad. But I don't regret my actions. Everything I said I meant. And next time…I'll make sure to kick ten times harder."

Lenalee had long since established that the guards stationed to watch over her probably thought she was crazy, talking to herself, but it didn't matter. She shifted and lay down, taking a deep breath in.

It was sweet payback.


End file.
